Futuro primo
by Lady Witt
Summary: Roxanne no puede creer que el único chico al que amo y su prima favorita estén juntos. Este fic pertenece al reto "Parejas al azar", del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Me toco Roxanne Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. Espero que les guste.**

Ella adoraba a Lily, era su prima favorita. Iban de compras juntas, se cuidaban mutuamente, se contaban todo. Eran mejores amigas.

Solo había una cosa que Roxanne nunca le había dicho a su prima. Y era precisamente eso lo que le molestaba ahora.

Cuando vio a su prima tan contenta, cuando Lily le confesó que estaba enamorada, cuando vio como se sonrojaba, lo último que se esperaba era precisamente lo que sucedió luego.

_-El es maravilloso-le había dicho Lily-me hace tan feliz._

_-Lily, ya dime quien es. ¿Con quién estas saliendo?_

_-No lo podrás creer, ni yo lo creo todavía._

_-Ya dilo. Me haces perder la paciencia._

_-Scorpius, estoy saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy. Y estoy completamente enamorada._

Enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy. Esas palabras se oían en su cabeza como el eco en una cueva. Su prima y ella siempre habían tenido tanto en común. Ahora incluso amaban al mismo hombre.

El mayor secreto de Roxanne era esa relación fugaz que había tenido hacia ya un año. Scorpius Malfoy había sido su primer amor, su primer hombre, su primera vez. Y aunque duro poco, aunque todo había terminado, ella no podía olvidarlo. Para ella, las noche en la sala de los menesteres junto a él, las tardes escondidos en aulas vacías, los besos, las caricias, todo había sido inolvidable.

Ahora se reprochaba haberlo mantenido en secreto. Tal vez Lily nunca se hubiera acercado a Scorpius de saber lo que su prima sentía. Tal vez por respeto y cariño se hubiera alejado de él. Tal vez…

Odiaba pensar en eso. No lo había dicho en su momento, ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Si iba ahora y le contaba a Lily lo que había pasado y lo que sentía, solo lograría hacerla sentir mal. Sería muy egoísta de su parte hacer sufrir a su prima para no sufrir ella. Lily siempre había estado a su lado, no podía hacerle esto.

Durante un momento se pregunto si Scorpius realmente querría a su prima, o si solo sería una más del montón. El, como tantos otros chicos, solía cambiar bastante pronto de pareja. Era un experto enamorando, y era aun más experto en acabar relaciones sin quedar como el malo, logrando que las chicas lo quisieran aun después de que les hubiera roto el corazón. Roxanne conocía de primera mano esa habilidad, y no quería lo mismo para su prima.

Estaba sentada detrás de una armadura, en uno de los corredores del cuarto piso, cuando escucho unas risas. Giro la cabeza, aun oculta por la armadura, y vio a Scorpius doblar la esquina con Lily de la mano. Entraron en un aula que estaba en desuso, dos metros antes de llegar a la armadura donde Roxanne se escondía.

No pudo resistir la curiosidad. Llevaba en sus bolsillos varios artículos de la tienda de su padre y busco entre ellos algo que pudiera ayudarla. Encontró, para su suerte, un trozo de cuerda color carne. Tomo un extremo de la oreja extensible y el otro comenzó a arrastrarse hasta pasar por debajo de la puerta del aula.

-Estoy completamente segura-oyó que decía su prima.

-Yo también estoy seguro. Aun no eran las doce-le respondía Scorpius.

-Si eran. Ya había pasado la medianoche.

-Estoy comenzando a creer que lo dices para no admitir que olivaste la fecha.

-¡Nunca olvidaría la fecha! Es mañana. Mañana cumplimos un mes.

-No me importa lo que digas. Estoy seguro de que es hoy, así que te daré tu regalo hoy.

Roxanne sintió una punzada de celos. Cuando ella y Scorpius cumplieron un mes, el había olvidado la fecha.

-No es necesario que me hagas regalos. Solo llevamos un mes.

-No me interesa cuanto tiempo llevemos juntos. Es algo que soñaba con regalarte desde antes que estuviéramos juntos.

No supo que era lo que le había regalado, pero a juzgar por el suspiro de asombro de Lily, era un gran regalo.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Hace tiempo, por un castigo, tuve que limpiar una de las aulas de las mazmorras. Creo que había sido un antiguo despacho. Fue ahí donde lo halle.

-¿Albus sabe que lo tienes?

-No. En cuanto lo vi quise dártelo. Me jure que si nunca lograba conquistarte, se lo regalaría a tu hermano en nuestro último año.

-Scorp… no sé qué decir… Gracias.

-No es nada realmente.

-Sí lo es. Creo que ni mi padre tiene tantas fotos de mi abuela,

-Era una mujer bella. Era muy parecida a ti.

-Siempre me lo dicen.

-Sospecho que, además de tu abuelo, tuvo que haber otro hombre muy enamorado de ella. Si no, no me explico el porqué de este libro. Sea quien sea ese hombre, estuvo tan enamorado de tu abuela como lo estoy yo de ti.

Roxanne enrolló la oreja extensible y se la guardo en el bolsillo. No necesitaba oír más.

Trato de recordar si alguna vez Scorpius había sido así con ella. Nunca había tenido un gesto tan bonito. Nunca le había hablado de amor. Nunca había escuchado de él ese tono tan lleno de cariño. El nunca había sentido nada por ella.

Se levanto del suelo y comenzó a alejarse. Aunque ni ella lo podía creer, se sentía mucho mejor, incluso hasta feliz. Lily era una chica muy especial. Lily no era, ni para Roxanne ni para Scorpius ni para nadie, una más del montón.

Lejos de sentir celos de su prima, Roxanne deseo que fueran muy felices. Y también deseo dejar de sentir lo que sentía por Scorpius, para poder verlo como lo que era. Su futuro primo.


End file.
